A Burned Cook, A Warped Girl
by MossInfestedDragon00
Summary: The cook is holding a terrible secret, will keeping it kill him and endanger the rest of the Strawhats alongside their only chance to help their friend? Looking into his memories along with Law and a strange girl called Alice who seems to know Sanji. What madness hides in the depths of a Cheshire cat's soul? SPOILERS for Baratie to Vinsmoke ark. Warning - contains dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter was supposed to be split into two parts. However, when drafting the second chapter I realised that readers would be confused so I put the whole prologue in and will start the real chapters soon. sorry to inconvenience you:**

 ** _MossyDrake_** **.**

* * *

Screams and laughs could be heard echoing down white halls. Combining into a symphony of madness, fitting considering the place he was in.

Secluded in his room – if it could be called that – Sanji lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and listening. Noises like those were the norm in this hellish place. To be honest, it wouldn't have surprised Sanji if this actually _was_ a part of hell, maybe one of the seven circles the Hatter keeps going on about during their sessions. However, as the door to his cell groaned open, Sanji finally stirred, turning his heavy head towards the source of the sound. Seeing who it was, he immediately stretched his mouth into a smile. At least he had some reprieve from this hell.

"Oh Sanji~" she calls as he sits up. "How has my kitty been?"

Oh, it's one of _those_ days.

Curling into himself, Sanji opens his mouth to reply but freezes at the sudden glint in her gaze. Remembering that she was here longer than him and therefore more… unhinged. Snapping his jaw shut and bowing his head instead, letting her sit by him and raise a hand. A purr – gravelly and not a sound his larynx was used to making – struggled its way from his throat and _only_ afterwards did he speak. "I've been doing as well as I can."

"Marvellous. My kitty has been taking care of himself," she croons as her hand finds its destination behind his ear, a small sharp tug at his hair prompting him to give a short quiet purr once more.

It was simply that for a mere few minutes, their solace in this crazed pit. Then ever so soft footfalls and muted squeaking were heard startlingly loud and separate from the maddened wails and cackles. Sanji straightened his spine and she removed her hand as the steel door yet again voiced its tiredness, the metal complaining at being opened to let the insanity flood around and tear hungrily at its back.

The two men revealed towered over the two children and one – the broader of the pair – jerked his head to the cart after jabbing a fat finger in Sanji's direction. The boy sighed and stood wearily, stepping forwards as the men retreated from the doorway to stand in the hallway. "Bye Sanji," the girl said mildly cheerfully, "See you soon."

Sanji had turned his head at the first syllable she had made, head cocked to not miss anything she said. At the evident end to her farewell he exited after the male staff, pausing only for a second in the doorway to utter hollowly, "Goodbye... Alice."

As the door closed with a firm bang the girl's giggle was cut off. The two men then roughly grabbed the limp boy and strapped the thin calves and biceps tightly to the cart, very nearly cutting off his circulation. Sanji was left to squint as the end of the corridor neared, the intense light searing from behind the glass a stark difference from his prison. Some of the metal doors caging others resounded with a desperate blow or two. Sanji ignored it all. Even the stench emanating from the hulking figures near his head. And the reek of iron and antiseptic crawling from further inside the building. The hall always seemed longer then shorter than the last time he was being wheeled down it. The ceiling always seeming to flake more and more too.

… Even the asylum was suffering from all that occurred within.

Why was he here again? Ah. Yes. That was it – he wasn't wanted. He was different from _them_. But they didn't matter. Not at all.

All that did matter was keeping Alice happy. She needed him to keep her mental state stable. He helped her and she was there for him.

At that thought the light became blinding and so he closed his one visible eye. As well as the one that was covered of course. The thin curtain of hair covering his right eye was not nearly enough to dampen the effect of the blaring white. The faint squeak of the wheel halted as the light faded in the most minimal amount ever known.

They stopped at a door and Sanji didn't even have to open his eyes to know where he was. The smell of blood and syrupy Tea was a clear indicator.

He could hear the door open, the squeaking wheels push him into the room. He could feel the humid air at his face and taste the coppery mixture of blood and tea on his tongue.

Sanji was vaguely aware of the hysterical terror clawing its way up this throat as the guards left him in the middle of the room, closing the door behind him.

Opening his eyes in the predictably dim room, Sanji resigned himself to another bout of torture from the hands - and various tools - of the madman the Asylum has dubbed The Mad Hatter.


	2. Memories

So sorry for the wait! Here is an extra long chapter to appease the little viewers this story has. Also my other story, Dragons Fire will be on a short pause as I haven't got the scene completely fleshed out in my head yet. Warning; not ALL of this story is bata'ed however, most of it is *looks around warily and sighs in resignation* Grovision is going to kill me for this... Anyway, on with the story. Hope you enjoy.

As most people seem to forget, reviews are welcome but flames will be used to burn ALL copies of Twilight and Sailors Moon with.

Edited as of 23/09/16 by Mossy's " _lovely_ and _merciful_ beta" in place of her post on the 19th...

 _C: I was seriously ready to kill you._

M: I-I'm sorry honey, b-but it was for the best!

 _C: You said a week later! Seven days damn it! *throws a chair*_

M: Hey! I said I would post it next week on Saturday, I then posted it on Monday! That was the _next week_! *hides behind Azezall*

 _C: You're using your pet as a living shield. *glares*_

M: Eh.

 _C: Stuff this - I'm not waiting for icicles anymore. *walks off*_

M: Noooo darlin', sweetheart, pumpkin don't leave me.

 _C: No, I need to go get someone._

M: Sigh. Bye then.

 _C: I'm surprised you're not asking who it is._

M: Are y-you cheating on me with another third rate writer?!

 _C: Ok one; you just called yourself a third rate writer. Two; I don't want to get my hands dirty with your murder anymore. Three; so I'm going to get Zoro so he can kill you for copying his look Mosshead. *slams door*_

M: HEY. I wanted Ma' hair green since before One Piece!

 _C: (Yells from a distance) He's had his for coming up to 22 YEARS! Far longer!_

M: *whispers* From the foetus. I have wanted green hair from the goddamn foetus!

 _C: Still longer!_

* * *

KEY:

 _Oh, crap– thoughts_

 ** _Oh, damn- memories_**

 ** _Oh, shit_** – ** _Sanji's thoughts in memories_**

 _Oh, fuck_ – _writing _

Such an brilliant way to describe my thoughts for when my lovely and merciful beta finds this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, if I did then it would be one fucked up anime/manga.

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open, cloudy with panic and pain as his body froze on the bed, making no other indication that he was alive.

 ** _Hello little stray, welcome to Wonderland. I'm your new owner, Alice. I hope you enjoy your stay because we are going to have so much fun together. Red is a good colour on you! You seem to love it too! You're practically_** ** _dying_** ** _your fur with the colour after all._**

Soon though he started to calm down when he noticed his surroundings. Wooden ceiling, not cold steel. Comfy bed and not a rusted gurney that was slick with his own blood. He sighed in relief but paused when he remembered his dream.

 _'_ _Haven't had that dream in a while, and not in such a vivid way.'_

Sanji slowly sat up, still feeling the aches and pains that were significantly less excruciating than when he was last conscious and found that he was in the Thousand Sunny's medical bay.

Confused, he looked around, frowning when he noticed that the reindeer doctor was absent from the room. Usually when someone was injured Chopper wouldn't leave their side, hell he once saw Chopper lying on the bed with the swordsman when Kuma… Sanji shook his head, now wasn't the time for thoughts long passed. Carefully getting off of the bed, Sanji held onto the pole with blood and fluids, being careful not to tangle the wires that connected with his inner elbow and strangely, his neck. Ignoring the anomaly for now Sanji walked over to the door. Before his hands touched the handle however, the upset voice of Chopper came through the door, but he was only able to catch the tail end of the sentence. Unfortunately, what he heard wasn't very good for his ongoing self-preservation.

"…with heparin, instead there was an internal catheter which pumped warfarin into his veins. A blood _thickener_ Law! How could they do that! How is he not brain dead? His body is now dependent on that-that- shitty excuse for blood!" Aww, the little doctor swore. He was so proud… Sanji paused, startled at his own thoughts. Just what drugs did Chopper give him?

 ** _The subject's heart is pumping blood at an alarming rate – at this rate he will lose blood faster than we can provide him with. Damn, get Hatter in here!_** ** _We'll need his help with this one… You're a very curious stray, very curious indeed._**

Feeling slightly light headed at the sudden change of scenery behind his eyes, Sanji leaned on the door, his panic making him forget the door handle that was right at his fingertips that subsequently dropped due to his weight. He fell on the floor right in front of the two doctors and the pole came down with him. He felt a slight tearing sensation in his arm. Groaning, he looked up and it took a while to recognise the two. Hurriedly ceasing his glaring, he smiled innocently up at the towering reindeer - which was strange because he looked to be in his Brain Point. "Heeey Chopper, how have ya been?" Chopper didn't seem to notice the initial reaction but one glance at Law showed that he saw and wasn't fooled by the quick deception.

Fortunately, before he could hear the obviously pissed off reply from the Strawhat doctor, he promptly passed out.

* * *

"Waah! Someone get a doctor!"

"You _are_ the doctor," The Surgeon of Death reminded him.

"Oh, right," Chopper said, becoming more serious. Quickly turning into his heavy point, he quickly lifted Sanji, mindful of the tubes connecting to his throat from the pole. "How are you even up?" he mumbled, obviously worried for his friend. Predictably he didn't get a reply.

Laying Sanji down, he tried to see if any of his stitches were torn. He needed the stitches on his side completely redone from a slash mark, the IV in his arm needed to be replaced, and of course the blond bastard had to dislodge his catheter, making infection much more likely, therefore making his life much more difficult. After taking the catheter out, cleaning the wound and replacing it with a new one, Chopper looked at Law, who was calmly leaning on the side of the door. Noticing the stare, Law peeled his eyes away from Sanji's immobile body to return the gaze of the hulking reindeer. "I'm surprised at how very troublesome Blackleg-ya is, don't you think so Chopper?" Smirking, Law pulled his hat down and for a second Chopper thought he saw a glimpse of a frown. "Very troublesome indeed." Quickly regaining his composure, Law turned away, but before he was out of sight he stopped, and without turning back, said "I'm surprised he's still walking with the state his legs were in." Without another word, he disappeared from Chopper's sight.

Sighing at the other doctor's odd behaviour Chopper stared at the sleeping form of Sanji, wondering how he got the injuries.

 ** _Hey uh, Chopper? I got a confession to make, uh… It's my legs, and whole body actually… they're, uh, well you should see...for y-y'r…s'lf-_**

Turning his back to his patient, Chopper faced his notes for the hundredth time trying to figure out just what had happened – how the cook was so injured but was still somehow able to fool everyone that he was…well, maybe not ok, but still functional until they reached Wano to meet up with the others. Flipping the pages to the first observation, Chopper went to work.

 _Patient's right leg was broken however the bone had somehow been fused back together by fire. I still can't figure out how he could have withstood the pain; burn patterns showed that he was standing when the bone fusion occurred and was moving soon after. (The bone had shrunk by 2mm due to pressure on the semi-settled bone and had needed to be re-broken). Whatever created the heat has burned nerves and the outer surface of his skin, as there are severe burn marks ranging from first to fifth degree burns from the shin to the knee – middle of the shin is completely black (where the bone was broken). He had been ran through with a spear on his left side and shot twice: one in his left shoulder, one in his left leg. Three long slash marks on the left side of his back ranging from the shoulder blade to the bottom of his ribcage, spaced evenly between each other are present. The skin is purplish in colour and had pus seeping from the wounds. He had been electrocuted – evidenced by the purple Lichtenberg figures spanning his left shoulder, left leg and up his neck. Patient also has three broken ribs, two broken fingers on each hand, three broken knuckles and a broken nose. There is bruising travelling up his torso, back and visible on his face, a black eye being most prominent._

 _I haven't removed the bandage over his arm - I still have no idea what's under it, but each time he goes for a check-up he doesn't want anyone removing it. As it doesn't seem dangerous, I will respect his wishes._

Chopper blinked and his lips thinned as the memory sprang to mind.

 ** _Chopper, could you not remove the bandage on my hand please?_**

 ** _Why not?_**

 ** _... Personal reasons._**

 ** _But Sanji if it's important why don't you want me or the crew to know? We -_**

 **Don't. _Chopper, it's nothing serious - just a hideous scar_ ok _?_**

Shaking his head, he hurriedly continued.

 _Edit: the slash marks are poisonous. Immediate analysis underway with the help of Surgeon Law. Damnit Sanji, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Chopper sighed, quickly getting to work on trying to figure out the causes. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Zoro was walking around the country of Wano after being separated from Usopp and Nami on an inventory run. It was annoying how the rest of the crew always seemed to get lost without him. The experience was not as exhilarating as he thought it would be – the damn cook should be annoying the female locals and pissing off the samurai with his lack of relatable morals.

Zoro stopped, surprised at his own thoughts. He usually wasn't this concerned when the crew was injured, Sanji included. But…

 ** _Hey pervert cook! What was the big idea? Leaving everyone with nothing but an un-explanative note and bringing us more trouble by pissing off another Yonko! Do you have any idea – any inkling! – at how that looked to us? It looked like you were leaving the crew._**

 ** _Zoro!_**

 ** _It's ok Nami, in a way I was leaving the crew. Being completely honest, I didn't expect –_**

 ** _…_** ** _Sanji are you ok? You look a bit pale…_**

 ** _I'm fine Nami its just –_**

 ** _Sanji-kun!_**

 ** _Oi cook you should go to Chopper, then you can explain why you were such an idiot._**

 ** _Heh, good idea…you sure you're Zoro?_**

 ** _Why you –!_**

 ** _HAHAHAHAHA!_**

That look on the cook's face. It wasn't a look that Zoro liked to see on his Nakama's faces. It was the same look that was on Robin's face on that building at the gates of justice, just before she found her will to live. God damnit! it looked like he was dead, only going through the fucking motions. He didn't even swoon over Nami or Robin for fuck's sake!

A poke on his chest brought him out of his musings. Looking at the offending limb, Zoro's gaze travelled to a woman and he was immediately alert when he saw her eyes. It was the same look in the cook's eye only…more unhinged. There seemed to be no humanity in her orbs.

She giggled, an insane sound. "Now, now mister swordsman. That glare could kill a woman. You wouldn't want to kill me would you? Especially since I know some things about your…cook." The last word said with distaste, as if she couldn't fathom the idea of Sanji being a cook. In stark contrast he couldn't imagine Sanji being anything _but_ a cook. Deciding to get to the point, Zoro intensified his glare. "What the hell do you know about the cook?"

She giggled again. "More than you do~" She quickly became serious, looking somewhat human. "Well, let's get to the point. I've got something you need and you have something I want, so let's make a deal!" she chirped, face brightening and looking as if she was the most innocent person in Wano.

Zoro scowled. "The hell do you want?" He must admit, he was partially curious. What could a woman – Sanji's greatest weakness and reason for his stupidity – know more that he did?

"I'll show you how Sanji got those wounds, and in return you must do a favour for me." At his look, she giggled. "Don't worry – it has nothing to do with your crew members."

Before Zoro could answer, she shook his hand. "Excellent! But know this, Swordsman, your cook and my monster are sooo much the same person and I'll show it to you~ But remember, what you see is not what the little White Rabbit intended for him." She leaned to him, pressing a finger to his forehead and with the sound of insane giggling echoing in his ears, his world faded to black.

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes to find himself in a bloodstained hall. Standing up in confusion he looked around, because the last thing he remembered was passing out when that woman touched his head. He swore quietly, pissed that he lowered his guard for even a second around a potential threat to his Nakama and for the cook especially – her final words to him left him with a feeling of dread which was made even more foreboding with his current situation.

 ** _'…_** ** _But know this, Swordsman, your cook and my monster are sooo much the same person and I'll show it to you~ But remember, what you see is not what the little white rabbit intended for him.'_**

Her way of speaking confused him. Who was the rabbit? Why did she imply that she saw the cook as a monster? From what he saw every person with a pair of boobs would (and should) call him a pervert and it serves the Ero-kappa right, but no one – well sure, some members of the crew call him a monster but even then it's banter; a joke to lighten the mood and it's never said with such disgust as when that strange woman spat the word out.

Zoro was snapped out of his thoughts (which seemed to be a trend lately) when he saw Sanji, injured but not as severely as when they found out about his injuries. ' _Stupid bastard, why did you hide those wounds from us?'_ Zoro wasn't stupid, no matter what anyone says. He knew what situation he was in: he knew that somehow he was in the past and when no one noticed his sudden appearance despite the fact that he was five feet _behind_ Sanji, hell, no one was moving period. He knew that he had no effect on what was going to happen; he was just a spectator about to watch his Nakama's not-so-distant past like some twisted den-den-mushi movie.

Realising this, he suddenly felt sick. The fact that he was about to invade his Nakama's – his _friend's_ privacy was nothing less than revolting to both his morals and himself, even if it was unintentional and unwillingly.

Looking past Sanji, Zoro saw a large blond man wearing a helmet who had rather amusing facial hair standing with his back at the wall. Despite the fact that the man was cornered his stance showed no uncertainty, just confidence and arrogance. Zoro bristled, insulted for his Nakama. That stance told him that the man thought Sanji to be weak.

Walking in front of the cook, Zoro noticed something strange. Sanji was grinning which was a bit disconcerting since he was covered in blood and there was a look of pain in his eyes, which was understandable if the twisted arm is anything to go by. Looking to the side, Zoro was startled to see Big Mom glaring at the cook as if he alone caused all of her personal suffering.

As if that thought pressed an invisible play button the memory started but it was unnoticeable since no one moved as if they were in some sort of competition of who would break first. Or have the courage of starting a conversation which would most likely turn into an argument. A power hungry looking man, a Yonko with a taste of human flesh, and a cook in an otherwise empty room. Zoro smirked. "Heh, sounds like a bad joke."

 ** _Damn it, how do I play myself out of this one?_**

Zoro was surprised at the disembodied voice coming from around him but was confused also, that sounded like...Zoro baulked, feeling repulsed. It was one thing to see a memory that wasn't for your eyes but to hear that person's innermost thoughts? It was the worst possible sin in Zoro's eyes.

After a few moments, Sanji sighed and Zoro smirked as he detected a hint of mockery to it. **_Ok, time to piss you off…this should be entertaining if past experiences and observations are anything to go on_**. "You two really are perfect for one another. Are you sure this marriage is for me and Pudding? Cause it looks like we have a match right here." Zoro blinked, he's never heard that tone from Sanji before. It wasn't just mockery and it wasn't just anger. But that look in his eyes – a look he has seen from his past teacher Mihawk. That was a look of manipulation; the look of a man who knew what was going to happen five moves before it does. The towering blond man didn't seem to notice he look or the tone, his arrogance only letting him hear mockery. Big Mom however, narrowed her eyes but otherwise made no indication that she was otherwise offended. Zoro saw Sanji take an inquisitive look at the Yonko and it seemed as if the two had a silent conversation. Suddenly his fake grin turned catlike, stretching from ear to ear – a mockery of a smile, and for a second, Zoro could see another reason why Doflamingo thought Sanji strong; his apparent ease of controlling a situation was noticeable even now. Zoro frowned, and yet his eyes held unease. **_Now I don't know if I should be pleasantly surprised or scared of this particular development._**

"You dare speak to your father like that? Your better?!"

 ** _Call me that again you royal bastard and I won't be held responsible for my actions…_**

Zoro was shocked. That man was Sanji's _father_? They look nothing alike! Zoro was pulled out of his shocked musings when he heard a bark of laughter. Now _that_ was pure mockery. "You? My father? Don't make me laugh even more – it's starting to hurt my ribs. I've told you this time and again, you should really get it into that helmet-shrunken head of yours – you're not and ever will be my father. In fact, if it wasn't for that helmet, your brains would be splattered on that wall by now." The insane grin returned. "Pity."

 ** _Damn it, c'mon c'mon kill me already!_**

 _"_ _Kuro bridge is falling down,_

 _Falling down,_

 _Falling down._

 _Kuro bridge is falling down on its maker._

 _The debris has turned to blood and bones,_

 _Blood and bones,_

 _Blood and bones._

 _The debris has turned to blood and bones, blooming poppies for the painter._

 _The Jabberwock has woken up,_

 _Woken up,_

 _Woken up._

 _The Jabberwock has woken up, to hunt its makers._

 _The Cheshire cat is crazy here,_

 _Crazy here,_

 _Crazy here._

 _The Cheshire cat is wary here, after killing the creator._

 _Kuro bridge is falling down,_

 _Falling down,_

 _Falling down,_

 _Kuro bridge is falling down as_ **the Jabberwock howls for its breaker." **

The sound of melodious singing invaded the four corners of the room and in that moment, Zoro definitely saw terror in Sanji's eyes.

 ** _Oh please no._**


End file.
